Cold Days With A Warm Heart
by werewolf242002
Summary: Yui has given Azusa the key to her apartment, but also opened a doorway to a whole new form of anxieties for the kouhai. Can Yui handle the new feelings that she awoke within Azusa? Rated M for later chapters, maybe? Yui/Azusa, Ritsu/Mio, Mugi/Ui
1. Chapter 1

Cold Days With a Warm Heart

Author Note: This story is based off one of the prompts that I did in "We All Float Along" where Yui gives Azusa the key to her apartment. I was having troubles figuring out if I wanted to continue off the prompt or start a completely new story. I figured might as well continue from the prompt. ^_^ If you haven't done so go read the second chapter of "We All Float Along" to see where this story originated from and please enjoy where this story goes!

Chapter one: Jumbled Thoughts 

"Azusa?...Hello? Earth to Azusa?"

"I don't think she's listening to you Jun-chan."

"Nah, really? Her vacant expression says that much…she's been like this since they left?"

"Yep…since yesterday."

"Mou, Azusa…"

The puffy haired girl pouted as she once again tried to shake Azusa out of her daze. It had been only a day since Yui had given her the key to the apartment, but ever since then Azusa couldn't seem to get her mind off it. Yui obviously wanted to further their relationship and this was just one of her ways of showing it. But now Azusa had to think hard and long on what she wanted. This was her first relationship with someone, and with a girl, she didn't really understand anything about the rules of dating yet, but couldn't help but think this was a bit fast…wasn't it?

"AZUSA!"

"J-Jun-chan, shh!"

"No, Ui, I'm going to get her out of it this time."

"Huh…Jun what the-ACK!" Finally Jun was able to pull Azusa from her thoughts after she unsuccessfully tried to shake her friend, but over estimated her strength and the result was both of them tumbling from their seats to the floor in a tangle of limps and one very upset Azusa.

"Jun, what the hell! Why can't you get my attention like a normal person?"

"Because, Azusa, normal people don't stare into space for the whole day then don't answer when their friends try to get their attention like one would a normal person!"

Azusa pushed her friend off, removing a rather painful elbow from her rib before pulling herself to her feet, but not before giving Jun a glare.

"What did you want?"

"Ui told me about what happened yesterday, do you really have the key?"

"W-What, Ui, why did you tell her that?" Azusa asked as she turned to her girlfriend's sister, more importantly her best friend.

"Well, I was just so excited for you and Onee-chan that I had to tell someone, and apparently Mugi-san already knew about the plan so…I told Jun-chan."

"…Fine…but don't go around telling anyone else okay? Last thing I need is for people to get more nosey about my relationship…"

"Oh right, cause you're obviously the biggest thing since Mio-senpai's panties…seriously I think that topic was pretty hot up till Mio-senpai graduated."

"Mou…Jun. You're not helping at all."

"Seriously, how come I didn't get to see that event-"

"Jun!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking…so have you decided on when you're going to see her?"

This question seemed to catch Azusa off guard and her cheeks began to turn a faint pink as she turned away from her friends.

"T-Today?...isn't that a bit early…? I mean…I don't know how these things work…do I wait a week then see her or…a few days…?"

Jun's sly grin seemed to get bigger and bigger with each nervous question Azusa asked before she put an arm around the pigtailed girl and chuckled.

"The great Nakano Azusa is having dating issues eh? That's right because this is your first relationship and it's already going further then even you anticipated!"

"W-Well…yeah…there really isn't a guide or how-to when it comes to things like this is there?"

"You can always ask me."

Azusa raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jun before snickering.

"Please, you know just as much or even less then I do about all this."

"Oi! I suppose you know someone else who has been dating longer then you?"

Azusa opened her mouth to retort when she instantly shut it and blushed deeply. Of course she knew someone else, but she didn't want to broadcast who, especially since only the members of the Light Music Club knew about the relationship other then Ui, and even she was sworn to secrecy.

"…You know someone who has been in a relationship longer then you, don't you?"

Azusa merely nodded.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Gomen Jun, but I promised I wouldn't."

"…That's totally unfair, I'm your best friend!"

"And as such you should respect my secrets."

Ui sighed softly as the two started up with yet another banter before Jun finally gave up trying to get Azusa to tell her and decided to tell the girls about what they could do with their new member and what songs to practice before the next live performance. Azusa listened, mostly listened anyways, but while Jun and Ui chatted her mind returned once more to her air headed girlfriend. Maybe she should ask Mio for some advice.

"Ritsu, what are you making?" Mio asked as she walked into the kitchen, she was in her night clothing with her hair tied up in a ponytail and it looked like she had just finished her homework. The drummer looked up from the steaming food and grinned goofily as her girlfriend walked in before she opened up one of the pots to allow Mio to survey and smell before watching her curious face upturn into a grin. "It smells good…"

"Thank you, it's kiritanpo. I thought since it's cold outside that we could have something…warmer." Ritsu purred out as she began to fix the rice cooker.

Mio kissed Ritsu's cheek before hugging her around the waist while she busied herself with cooking, this was the only time Ritsu ever really showed maturity was in her skills as a cook, and Mio found it very attractive.

"Maybe if your good for the rest of the night…and that means finishing your homework…I might do a little something for you." Mio whispered seductively into the drummer's ear, feeling her tense up and turn red. Soon though the flirting had to stop as Mio's phone began to go off.

"Who's calling you this time of the day?" Ritsu asked looking slightly agitated that the warm hug had to stop as Mio picked up the phone.

"Oh…it's Azusa."

"Eh?"

"Hello, Azusa? What's up?"

"_Mio-senpai, I have…a bit of a situation…well…no not even that…I need advice."_

"Advice? Is everything okay?"

"_H-Hai! I just need someone who's been in a relationship longer then me to talk to about this…can I please come over tonight? Or are you and Ritsu-senpai busy?"_

"Eh, what does she want? Come on Mio tell meeee~"

"Shut up, baka!"

"_What?"_

"Not you Azusa…I was talking to Ritsu, but sure you can come over, we weren't planning anything."

"Oi!"

"_Really? Thank you Mio-senpai, I'll be over in a little bit."_

"Okay, bye." Mio turned her phone off and instantly turned to Ritsu who shrunk back under the glare. "You can not just do that Ritsu, Azusa had something important to say."

"I just wanted to know what it was."

"Mou…look let's eat and we'll talk for a bit after, but Azusa is coming over soon and I promised I'd help her with…whatever it was. Can you behave yourself while she is here?"

"Hmm…I dunno what do I get in return?" Ritsu purred while grinning slyly at her girlfriend. Mio rolled her eyes then smirked a little.

"If you behave…" She began to trail her fingertips up and down Ritsu's bare neck to her shoulder while leaning in, lips inches away from each other, "I'll do that thing you like…you know…with my tongue."

This caused Ritsu to shiver uncontrollably before swallowing hard.

"R-Really?"

"Mmhm…really."

"O-okay I'll behave, but you also have to throw in something else as well for it to be a done deal."

Mio raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

Ritsu blushed a deep scarlet before she leaned in and whispered softly into Mio's ear. Mio's face also turned red but she nodded slowly before tilting her head to catch Ritsu's lips in a gentle and passionate kiss.

"Deal."

"Thank you, Mio. I promise I'll leave you two alone for the time being…but I can't wait for tonight."

"Hai hai, pervert."

"Excuse me?" Azusa said as she rang the doorbell to her senpai's apartment. She was bundled up in a warm long tan jacket with her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. It was a very chilly night and she wished the cold season would pass so she wouldn't have to keep dressing like this for long. Soon the door opened though and Azusa smiled bashfully as Mio stepped aside to allow the kouhai in.

"Welcome Azusa, here let me take your jacket and scarf."

"A-Ah…thank you." Azusa said as she handed her things to Mio before bending down to take off her shoes.

"Yo, Azusa! Nice to see ya kid!" Ritsu greeted from the other room, she was busy working on her own homework, which surprised Azusa, but she figured Mio had bribed her with something.

"Come on Azusa, we can go into the bedroom and talk, Ritsu has things to work on so she won't be bothering us."

"You hurt me, Mio-chuan~"

"Ritsu."

"Hai hai, being good." Ritsu quickly said before going back to her homework.

Azusa chuckled softly before being ushered into the bedroom where she looked around curiously. She noticed the stack of magazines on the floor that were all torn up on top, realizing they were the same magazines she had seen when visiting Ritsu's house that one time they all went to help her with a home ed assignment.

"Ritsu practices her drumming on those, if that's what your wondering Azusa." Mio said, snapping Azusa out of her thoughts and the kouhai began fidgeting all over the place before Mio patted the bed.

"Sit down, you look…nervous about something. What's on your mind?" Mio asked as she sat down as well once Azusa took a seat. The pigtailed girl's eyes shifted from the door to her senpai before she inhaled deeply and calmed herself down so she could talk.

"It's…about your relationship…well no it's about mine, but I want to talk about yours so…I can figure out if I'm…moving too fast."

Mio blinked a couple of times in confusion before nodding understandingly.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"First…did you know Yui was going to give me a key to her apartment?"

"Ah, she finally did that eh?"

"You knew!"

"Of course, she was so worried about it…actually she was worried about the same thing you are now…if it was moving too fast."

Azusa's eye went wide.

"I was surprised too, apparently she thinks about these things pretty thoroughly." Mio replied as she crossed her arms. Azusa's eyes suddenly softened and she looked to the side as her mind began to work on this new problem.

"No, I don't think she does. But things concerning me…seem to make her think more."

Mio looked over at the garnet-eyed kouhai before smiling knowingly at her.

"Why do you think that is?"

Azusa's mouth opened then closed as she began to think harder on why her girlfriend would go through as much trouble has she had in the past month all for her.

"I don't know…because her priorities are all…messed up. I don't know."

"I think you do know Azusa…but why are you afraid of admitting that?"

"Because…it's going so fast. I didn't expect her to offer me a place to stay out of the blue like that."

"It wasn't out of the blue though, at least not for those who watch you two from the outside. In my opinion Azusa, you two were pretty much made for each other. I can see why Yui wants to live with you and be with you…You know this is actually Ritsu's apartment. I just help pay for it."

Azusa looked up once again wide-eyed at this new information.

"Really?"

"Yes, she was the one who went looking for it, made the down payments on it and offered the key to me."

"H-How long did you wait before…you know moving in with her?"

"Well, right after we graduated I moved in with her. But I guess that's one thing we have better compared to you and Yui…we have known each other longer so it was more natural…and we are in the same grade…there was no waiting that extra year to move in."

"…Yeah."

"But, I don't think you should hold that against Yui."

"No no, you're right I shouldn't but…" Azusa began to fiddle with her pants as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. "I still feel like we are moving too fast and I don't know…when a good time to go over to her apartment is…if I go too soon what if she thinks I'm too desperate?"

"What? That's silly Azusa, even for you…you're over thinking this way too much." Mio moved a little closer to her distraught kouhai and put a comforting arm around her. "You know…I'm pretty sure Yui's just as confused, or even more confused, about all this then you are…you both need to talk…got out on another date…things like that."

"…y-you're right. Even though we've been together for a month we haven't had time to really do anything except talk each night on the phone. And we got together once yesterday…I'm so sorry Mio-senpai, I must have sounded crazy."

"Nah, trust me, you're the most sane person out of our little band." Mio said as she gave Azusa a pat on the head. "Now, I think you should go home, rest up and maybe visit Yui sometime tomorrow. I'm sure you two need some time together…alone." Mio ended that sentence with a wink before getting up. Azusa just sat there blushing deeply before standing up as well.

"Thank you again…I really appreciate it."

"No problem Azusa. Feel free to call or come over anytime you want…erm actually you better call." Mio said while blushing as well. "No telling what that baka might be doing if you come over unannounced."

_Or what she's doing to you…gah I'm a pervert! Damn it Yui!_ Azusa thought as she began to hide her face in the palms of her hands before following Mio out into the living room to the door. Azusa faintly noticed Ritsu was now watching television, as she got ready to make her way home once more.

"Remember what I said, communication is the key to a relationship…any relationship…so talk with her." Mio said as she handed Azusa her coat and watched her put it on before arms wrapped around her middle and Ritsu rested her chin on Mio's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to come back either Nakano, we really miss you."

This caused Azusa to smile kindly at her senpai before she bowed to them.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later. Good luck with school." With that said she turned the doorknob and walked out into the blistering cold night.

Mio locked the door after Azusa and groaned inwardly as she felt a mischievous tongue circle her ear.

"Miiiiooo~ Time for my present."

"R-Rits-mph…"

There would obviously be time for words later, but right now all Ritsu wanted to do was get Mio out of those pesky clothing and run her hands all over her body. And thankfully, Mio tolerated the advances, just this once…

Author Notes: Hehe, I had fun writing this chapter. It's been a long time since I felt this spark in anything for a very long time. Next chapter should be more Yui/Azusa, but I was building up to…more things. :D

Oh the random member in the Light Music Club with Jun, Ui, and Azusa is nameless for right now. Not sure I'm ready to bring in a OC for fear I might mess things up…so for now she will just be the nameless drummer till I talk out ideas with my friend to see what she thinks. Tell me what you guys think, it's always nice to see reviews. ^_^


	2. Heart On a Sleeve

Chapter Two: Heart on a Sleeve

Author's Note: Seriously, these ideas just keep coming. _ Glad I'm getting my creativity from somewhere. I had that week of my stupid cold to give me time to rest now it's gone (except for the stupid cough) and now I'm just going to write till no more ideas come to me. ^_^

Sleep did not come easy for the poor kouhai that night. She couldn't seem to shut her mind off and each time she closed her eyes she would see that innocent face staring at her, almost pleading her to call or visit her. It was getting to the point where Azusa contemplated actually going over to see Yui. However it was a school night, and she was pretty sure her parents wouldn't be too happy with her sneaking out to see her "girlfriend" at midnight. After tossing around in bed for a few more minutes Azusa finally gave up trying to sleep and got out her phone and began to text Yui. If her senpai answered her, then she would call.

_Yui, are you still awake?_

Azusa stared at her phone for a few moments before she closed her eyes once more and curled up under the blankets to hide from the cold that was trying to seep into her warm bed. Why couldn't she keep her mind of Yui? This hadn't bothered her before in the month they had been dating, but ever since Yui gave her the key, it's like just that simple gesture 'unlocked' feelings she hadn't even thought about before. She turned onto her back and pulled the blankets down so she could stare at the ceiling.

_Yui has to be asleep right now. I doubt she'd even notice her phone at this time of the night…_ Azusa thought as she inhaled deeply. _Why am I just now thinking about the possibilities I could have with her. Maybe because…_ Azusa shook her head; she didn't want to think like that either, she loved Yui with her heart and she was flattered that Yui wanted her to live with her. Then, why did she feel like this? She looked at her phone once more and noticed fifteen minutes had passed and still no word from Yui. She figured the girl was passed out from the hard days work and decided, probably against her better judgment, to go over even if it was a school night. She quickly got dressed, put on her winter clothing and left a note for her parents before heading out into the blistering cold towards Yui's apartment.

_Why am I doing this? It's almost one in the morning and I'm walking through the streets…oh it's snowing again? _Azusa looked up at the sky and noticed that the snow was much bigger then yesterday's snow and decided to walk a little faster in case it decided to get bad.

_I must be an idiot, Yui's not going to want to talk to me about our relationship this early in the morning, and she's probably going to say I over thought all this. _Her thoughts were broken as a rather strong gust of wind made her stumble a little her face getting the full blast of numbing cold air.

"A-Ah!" She yelped suddenly as she slipped on a sheet of ice, the ground coming at her in slow motion. She quickly tried to turn her body so the landing wouldn't be as painful, but to her surprise and shock she felt the ground collide with her shoulder and the sound of something cracking began to ring in her ears.

She laid there motionless on the ground for a bit, as if waiting for her body to start protesting in some way before she finally decided that the crack she heard must have been the ice she landed on, which was very cold. She began to lift herself off the ground, but as her body began to move her shoulder began to protest the movements very painfully. She had to clench her teeth tightly to keep from yelling out as she sat on her skinned knees while reaching up with her right arm to her left shoulder.

_No no no no, I…I didn't just hurt myself …can I move my fingers?_

Azusa shivered softly as another gust of winter wind blew passed her before she began to wiggle her fingers on her left hand. The movement hurt a little, but at least she knew her arm wasn't broken. Minor bruising as the very least, she hoped.

"Well Yui's going to have a field day with this…" She whispered to herself as she slowly got to her feet, but as she did so she realized that most of her body ached from the fall and she wondered briefly if she had made the right choice in going to see Yui in the first place. It felt like more work then it was worth. But the pigtailed girl pushed the thoughts out of her mind once more and began trudging along the snowy sidewalks to the apartment. Once Yui's small apartment came into view she sighed inwardly, and then smiled as she noticed how homey it looked.

Once there, Azusa decided to be polite and at least warn Yui before she opened the door. She knocked softly at first then put her ear to the door to listen for any movement inside. When she heard nothing she pulled out the key and stared at the knob.

_I…really shouldn't be here. It's so late…and it's a school night, what if she gets upset with me?_

Azusa's mind began to shut down though as another gust of wind caused her to seize up and her shoulder to scream at her, the muscles were obviously very tender and the cold wasn't helping at all, for each time she shivered the muscles would begin to throb painfully, a reminder of her own stupidity.

_Forgive me, Yui._

Azusa slowly put the key in the lock and turned, the door clicked and the kouhai opened the door slowly and looked inside. She felt the warmth of the heater hit her face and sighed softly as she shuffled inside and shut the door, locking it once more. As she took off her coat and shoes she froze as she saw the state of Yui's apartment.

_It's…clean?_

Indeed it was, it looked like Yui had been keeping up with cleaning, there were no clothing lying around, no extra dishes in the sink that Azusa could see, not even her coat and shoes were out of line. Everything was too perfect. Azusa couldn't help but think that Ui came over at least twice a week and did the chores for her dear sister. She began to look around curiously as she tried to locate Yui's bedroom. It wasn't a big apartment; Azusa had to admit that even if it was small it was cozy, small living room with a small table in the middle near a small television that was connected to a small kitchen. She then noticed an open door and walked over to the room and looked in. There on the bed all tangled up, looking snug and warm, was Yui and her guitar. Azusa had heard that Yui would occasionally sleep with her instrument, but finally seeing it for herself she couldn't help but glare at the object. What was so special about that stupid guitar anyways, she was much warmer then that.

That thought suddenly made Azusa blush and eep softly. She really _was_ jealous of the guitar. She remembered how Yui teased her about that very fact back when she was still going to high school, and even know the fact still made her embarrassed beyond all reasoning.

Azusa walked over to the bed and slowly knelt down near it so she was level with Yui, she didn't know what would happen when she woke her girlfriend up, but she hoped it wouldn't startle her. Shaking visibly she reached out and brushed her fingertips against Yui's cheek, this simple action causing the girl to groan softly in her sleep.

"Y…Y-Yui." Azusa squeaked out softly, hoping silently she was talking loud enough for Yui to actually hear her. To her surprise though, Yui's eyes slowly opened and they turned to stare right at her. There was no surprise in them, nor was there any fear. It was as if Yui suspected she would show up one night without calling.

"Azusa?" Yui whispered as she slowly sat up and sat Gitah out of bed in the process. "W-What are you doing here so la-*yawn*-late …" Yui yawned as she began to stretch and wake up even more.

"I-I'm sorry Yui. I just was…I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you." Azusa blurted out, her blush getting deeper and deeper as Yui continued to stare at her. The lead guitarist seemed to take this as an acceptable response and quickly embraced the younger girl, which wasn't a good idea for Azusa's shoulder instantly began to complain making her hiss painfully into Yui's ear.

Yui pulled back quickly, eyes wide with concern.

"Azusa, are you okay?"

"Gomen. I slipped on the way over here…my shoulder hurts a bit." Azusa admitted as she reached up to rub the sore spot.

"Oh my, come come, I'll help you!" Yui was up and out of the bed almost as fast as Azusa could protest, but once she saw how concerned Yui was all protests died in her throat as she allowed herself to be dragged to the bathroom where Yui got down on her knees and began to look for her medical supplies.

"Uhm…Yui, forgive me for asking but…it's been bugging me since I walked in…does Ui come over and clean the apartment for you?" Azusa asked as she sat down next to Yui and watched her dig for hot and cold pads.

"Eh? No, why do you ask?" Yui said as she pulled out a box then grinned triumphantly before opening the box and pulling out a pad. "Please take off your shirt so I can see your shoulder."

"W-What!" Azusa yelped as she quickly covered her chest, a movement that caused her to whimper in pain before clutching her top.  
"Mou, Azusa, it's not like you have something I don't. You're hurt and I can help, please?"

Azusa gave her girlfriend a pout before reaching down to pull at the hem of her shirt. She knew she was being shy, but part of her didn't want to show off her body yet to Yui, even if she was hurt, but once she started to pull the clothing over her head she couldn't stop a yelp that made its way out of her throat that caused Yui to instantly move behind her and help her remove the piece of clothing till Azusa sat in the middle of the bathroom in just her bra and her pants.

"Oh Azusa…your shoulder's all bruised…"

"..a-ah…it's not that bad is i-it…a-ah?" Azusa tensed even more as she felt Yui's hand began to trace the area of the bruise, which was apparently pretty big. She then whimpered even more as she felt the hot and cold pack press against the area.

"Don't worry this will make it feel better. Ui said so."

"W-wait…you mean you cleaned everything yourself? And you even knew about this…what did Ui do to you?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Ui gave me special training so I could live on my own. Yeah! She took two weeks out of her vacation to help me learn everything I needed to be able to survive without her."

Azusa was stunned into silence at this new information. She couldn't believe Ui's dedication to her sister and wanting to make sure she was as prepared for living independently after high school.

"Wow…" Was all Azusa could say before Yui began to slide her hands around her middle, fingers splaying against her taunt tummy before she laid her chin on her kouhai's uninjured shoulder.

"So, why did you come visit me so late at night?"

Azusa blushed deeply and turned her head away from the sly grin that made its way onto Yui's face.

"…Mio said we needed to talk. Because…we've been dating for a month but haven't really gone out on a real date or actually sat down with each other."

"What about the other night?"

"One time out of how many?"

"Ah, I see…well, we've got time now, though it is a school night…oh well!" Yui said as she got up and held out her hand to the half clothed Azusa. She pigtailed girl took the offered hand and she was pulled up easily and lead to the bed where Yui laid down and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Lay down, let the pack do its work."

Azusa followed the orders and got in bed next to her girlfriend and began to relax, her shoulder feeling much better now that the pack was beginning to heat up, but laying like this, topless save for her bra, was a bit nerve wracking. Sure Yui made some sexual remarks from time to time and sure they've kissed, but letting Yui see her like this felt way more intimate even if it was because she was hurt.

"So, what else is on your mind?" Yui's innocent voice broke though Azusa's hectic thoughts once more. The kouhai inhaled deeply and turned her head to face Yui, but never got to. The lead guitarist had other plans in mind and before Azusa could turn she had wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's middle and pulled her into the spooning position.

"A-Ah Yui…h-how can I answer you if you keep doing things like this?" Azusa asked as she squirmed around in the hold before settling against it, the warmth from Yui's body felt so wonderful against her cold skin that she couldn't help but relax even if she was a little nervous.

"Hehe, sorry, I just thought since we are going to be up a while why not get comfortable." Such a simple answer from a simple person, yet Azusa couldn't help but roll her eyes a little as she felt Yui push herself even closer.

"Yui, seriously…do you…think we're moving too fast?" Azusa finally asked as she looked down at her girlfriend's hands, which were still wrapped tightly around her. She waited for the answer to come from the senpai, when it took longer then normal Azusa turned onto her back at the same time Yui propped herself up on her elbows so she could look down at her kouhai. Chocolate eyes stared deep into garnet before a small smile made its way onto Yui's face.

"I don't think we're moving fast…if we were I'd already ask you to marry me."

Azusa's face went bright red at this and she turned her face away so she wasn't looking at Yui directly, it was like looking into the sun sometimes, such a bright innocent smile. Yui was confused by her girlfriend's actions tonight, first she comes over at an ungodly hour, and then she hurts herself on the way over, and now she's acting shier then normal. Yui straddles the smaller girl before leaning down to kiss her cheek, pulling away only slightly to continue talking.

"Azusa, why are you so nervous around me? You know I'm not going to do anything without your permission." Yui whispered softly as she began to hug her kouhai closer, trying to convey her feelings through affection. She could easily feel Azusa shaking against the hugs though and was still avoiding her gaze. Yui had to think of something that'll make her feel better, so after some deep thinking and a few more kisses along Azusa's jaw, Yui got up from the bed and started walking towards the kitchen.

"O-Oi, Yui, where are you going?" Azusa suddenly asked as she finally snapped out of her embarrassed state.

"I'm getting you cake!"

_Is every problem solved by cake with her? Really…why am I so worried about furthering our relationship if her mind goes to that first?_ Azusa thought as she pulled the blankets up to her chin, trying to keep herself warm. _I'm really not being fair with her, I keep thinking she is my innocent senpai and I shouldn't ask her about things like…sex and commitment…when those are probably the last things on her mind._

"Here!"

"Huh?...Yui are you sure it's okay to have cake in bed?"

"This is my apartment silly! And since it's mine I can make the rules, like being able to eat cake in bed once in a while. I feel like an American~" Yui said playfully as she got a piece of cake on the end of the fork and held it up to Azusa's mouth. "Say ahhh~"

"W-What?...Yui."

"Come on Azunyan~ Saw ahhh and you get the delicious cake."

"Mou…fine..." Azusa sat up slightly in bed, keeping the blankets above her chest to cover the bra before opening her mouth with a cute 'Ahh.' Yui made a soft noise of excitement before allowing Azusa to take the bite off the end of the fork.

"I got this cake from Ui a few days ago, but college has been so…busy I haven't been able to touch it most of the time. I didn't realize it would be so hard." Yui whispered as she cut another bite off for Azusa and held it up to her mouth. "I mean…I heard it'd be more challenging, but I didn't think they meant like this."

Azusa ate the next piece and just continued to stare at Yui with a concerned expression, she didn't realize Yui was working so hard to keep up with the others, and living by herself on top of all that. She must have been lonely and that was probably why she gave her the key to the apartment. Feeling guilty for being so nervous and shy around her girlfriend, Azusa allowed the blankets to drop and she shifted slightly so she could wrap her arms around her senpai's shoulders, hugging her tightly while burying her face into Yui's shoulder.

"Azusa?"

"I'm sorry I'm being nervous around you…I just started thinking about things in our relationship I…hadn't thought of before and it freaked me out. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Huh? I didn't think you were…but thank you…out of curiosity what things were you thinking about?" Yui asked as a sly grin suddenly appeared on her face making Azusa blush deeply.

"A-Ah…w-well…I don't feel like talking about it right now…I actually feel like sleeping." Azusa whispered as she felt a yawn make it's way out of her mouth causing her to blush more before shyly putting a hand over her mouth to cover it before looking at Yui, who couldn't stop thinking about how moe she was right now. Yui then smiled and finished off the piece of cake before putting the plate on the nightstand.

"Okay, we can sleep. But I'll make you tell me what you mean by that when we wake up."

"Hai hai, I'm sure you will…" Azusa said as she settled back down into the bed as Yui got up to put the plate in the dishwasher. The kouhai inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Yui as well, which seemed to calm her down even more before sleep finally pervaded her mind. Yui slipped into bed and was about to say something when she noticed the rhythmic breathing and content look on Azusa's face. Realizing that she fell asleep, Yui just smiled and reached for her phone to turn off her alarm.

"I guess I can tell her school is canceled when we wake up…" She whispered as she sat the phone back down and moved closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face into that wonderful black hair before closing her own eyes. "Goodnight Azusa…"

Author Notes: Whew, it took everything I had not to make this chapter the lemon. XD There was plenty of openings for it, but I resisted! Maybe the next chapter ne? Anyways I'm sorry about the first chapter being non-existent for some people. I, myself, couldn't even read it for half a day. But it seemed to correct itself…I think. So if you're having trouble or if you know about that glitch can you tell me how to fix it?


	3. Snow Day

Snow Day

Author Notes: So I made a few errors in the last chapter that I didn't catch, but thankfully a few people caught them and pointed them out to me and I wanted to thank them for finding those little mistakes and I will work on doing better on correcting those! Thank you again to those who pointed it out. 8D

The snow kept falling heavily and steadily through the night as the two girls slept on and even as morning came the dark clouds showed no signs of letting up. So as Yui sat up from her slumber she took a quick peak outside and grinned happily as she noticed the snow on the ground. She was pretty sure there had to be at least ten feet of snow on the ground! Of course, in reality, it was most likely only 2 feet at the most. But it was enough for Yui's college to get canceled for the day and if her school was closed, Azusa's was most definitely closed as well.

Speaking of which, Yui looked to her side and couldn't help but smile affectionately at the younger guitarist who was curled up tightly against her side, arms hanging loosely around her waist.

_She's so cute, and she wonders why I tease her so much._ Yui thought as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's cheek before replacing herself with a pillow so she could go make breakfast without waking Azusa up earlier then need be. She shivered furiously as her bare feet touched the cold floors of the kitchen before pushing that out of her mind and working on setting up a few pans as well as setting two plates near her so she could put the food on it. Ui truly was an amazing sister; she had taught Yui so much and was even confident that all she taught wouldn't disappear like most new thing did. Yui decided that the best breakfast for her young kouhai would be the traditional *tamagoyaki with some rice and *miso soup. She got out everything she would need to make the food before rolling up her pajama sleeves to get to work.

Azusa's breathing began to change as she clutched at the soft thing she was holding onto, her eyes opened up slowly and the first thing she noticed was her face was buried into one of Yui's pillows. It smelt like her and apparently kept her asleep for most of the morning, second thing she noticed was she was still topless and her shoulder no longer hurt. She slowly sat up and began looking around to locate her girlfriend when her eyes widened.

_What time is it?_

She quickly pulled out her cell from her pocket and flipped it open to reveal the time.

"Nine thirty! Yui!" Azusa yelled out as she quickly stumbled out of bed, getting tangled up in the sheets before tripping over Gitah and falling flat on her face. All the commotion startled Yui who was now looking into the room from the door and couldn't help but laugh as Azusa flailed about trying to get up from the tangled mess.

"Azusa! Calm down, you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"You let me over sleep! Not only that you're still here! What about school? What about ME going to school! I'm late!"

"Azusa, have you looked outside yet? Or did you just look at the time?"

Azusa didn't say anything as she pulled she covered herself up with the blankets before calmly sitting up once more and turning to look out Yui's window. When all she saw was white she could feel her face heat up from embarrassment.

"Aww, don't look like that, it's my fault for not telling you." Yui said as she knelt down and gathered Azusa up in her arms, hugging her tightly while nuzzling the side of her head before giggling sweetly as Azusa pouted cutely.

"You should have told me sooner…feels like I pulled a muscle in my shoulder now thanks to you."

"Aw, I'll make it feel better."

"I'll feel better once you give me a shirt…"

"Oh I have one you can borrow! It's a bit big though for me…so…"

"…what are you saying?"

Yui just chuckled innocently before getting up and walking over to her dresser to pull out a very large green shirt that had a band logo on it that looked strangely familiar.

"Is that a shirt from summer fest?"

"Yep, I got it for free from one of the bands there but all they had were extra larges so I was planning on just using it as extra in case I ran out of regular clothing. You can change into it and give me your other clothing so I can wash them."

"…I guess that's okay. But you have to leave the room I'm not changing in front of you."

"Aw, why not? I told you, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Yui!"

"Okay okay, here change into that and when you're done breakfast will be ready and you can come eat with me, sound fair?" Yui said as she handed Azusa the shirt before getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh, and you can put that hot and cold pack in the trash."

As Yui left Azusa alone, the kouhai stared at the overly large shirt before sighing softly. She had to change, she had slept in her clothing from last night and her pants were dirty from the fall she had taken last night and her shirt was discarded still on the floor. So after contemplating everything in her mind she gave up thinking logically and just tossed the large shirt onto her body after taking off the pack, she then pulled off her pants and gathered all her clothing up and walked back into the living room. She looked over at Yui and couldn't help but smile as she watched her senpai set up the small table before turning towards her.

"Oh, you look….so very cute." Yui said as she covered her cheeks trying to hide the fact that she was blushing at the sight of her girlfriend in nothing but a shirt that went to her mid thighs and black socks. Azusa blushed as well as she felt Yui scan her up and down before she marched over and shoved her clothing into her girlfriend's arms.

"Go put these in the washer, pervert."

"I wasn't thinking like that, I swear!"

Azusa just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table as Yui began to pout while walking to the laundry room to put the clothing in to be washed. Azusa looked at the food Yui had prepared and couldn't help but inhale the scent deeply, her stomach growling as she looked over everything that was done before Yui came back and sat down across from her.

"Ready to eat?"

"Hai…*Itadakimasu."

The two ate in relative silence, but Azusa caught Yui staring at her once in a while and blushed even more then normal. Azusa's mind started to wonder once more as she finished off her food, her garnet-colored eyes shifting to stare into chocolate. She wondered if Yui really thought about her in a…intimate way and what those thoughts were, some of her own thoughts caused her to blush more and tear her eyes away from Yui's as the airhead began to grin widely.

"What are you thinking about Azusa?"

"…N-Nothing."

"Really?...you know you really look…cute in my shirt." Yui whispered softly as she began to scoot a little closer to her kouhai.

"Y-Yui, I have a serious question to ask you."

Yui put an arm around Azusa, pulling her a little closer before putting her forehead against her girlfriend's so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"Go ahead and ask…"

Azusa inhaled deeply and gathered up all the courage she had and reached out to take Yui's hand in her own as her face began to burn up.

"Yui…do you…ever think about us…intimately?" The question seemed to cause the lead guitarist to tense and blush just as deeply as Azusa before she put her hand behind her head to rub nervously before thinking of a tactful way of saying what was on her mind.

"W-Well…in all honesty…yes, but if it makes you feel any better I'm not use to thinking like this. These thoughts…" Yui said as she pointed to her head while looking down shyly, "they aren't what I am use to at all…f-forgive me for thinking like that?"

"N-No no, you're not in any trouble…I was just curious…because…I can r-relate." Azusa admitted as she gave Yui's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that too."

"We can experiment…"

"W-What?" Azusa gapped as she stared up at Yui with wide eyes. Yui blushed more as she shifted even closer to Azusa, straddling her young girlfriend's legs. The movement caused Azusa to stammer out a protest before being pushed over and her hands being pinned above her head.

"W-Wait a m-m-minute, Yui! T-This isn't a good way to test this out!"

"C-can't we try a little? I promise I'll stop if you get too scared."

"I'm scared right now!"

"A-Ah…" Yui stared down at Azusa, hands still holding her kouhai's above her head taking in her embarrassed expression and…oh my, Yui couldn't tear her eyes off how the shirt had been hitched up slightly, showing a bit of Azusa's cute plain panties. As if noticing where she was staring, Azusa began to squirm against the hold, arching up like a snake giving a hiss of pain as her shoulder began to complain once more.

"Yui, let me go."

"Huh? OH! I'm so sorry…" Yui let go and quickly got off her girlfriend, heart beat ragged and harsh against her chest. She didn't understand what had come over her, and it obviously scared her just as much as it scared Azusa, and before the pigtailed girl could say anything Yui was begging for forgiveness once more, bowing so low her head was pressed against the floor. Azusa fixed the shirt so all things private were hidden and she reached out to comfort Yui when she noticed how scared she had become after their little encounter. Azusa really couldn't blame Yui for the way she had behaved, there was a small part of her that wanted to explore with Yui, but the bigger part was still scared about that part of relationships. She had walked in on Mio and Ritsu once back in high school and even though it looked interesting it was still a very awkward situation. Maybe since it was a snow day, they could try out a few things, but Azusa needed to mentally prepare herself. She began to pat Yui on the head and smiled shyly as the girl turned her eyes up to meet her own.

"Yui, c-can you give me a few minutes to…get myself ready…I want to experiment with you…but I need to prepare myself…is that okay?" Azusa asked as she watched the worried look turn into relief then turn into a large nervous grin.

"Of course! I'll a-ah clean the dishes then join you in my room okay? I promise I'll go slow this time, maybe just suggesting that out of the blue wasn't the best…"

"Yeah, it really wasn't a good way to propose getting more intimate." Azusa said as she watched Yui begin to pick up the plates rather hurriedly before she stood up herself and walked towards the door. However she stopped at the doorframe and turned to look over her shoulder at Yui before nervously calling out.

"Yui..?"

"Yes?"

"I-If I can't go through with this…will you be upset?"

"Oh Azusa…no of course I won't be upset, I understand if you don't want to move fast…I can always wait for you." Yui said happily before shooing Azusa back into her room so she could finish putting up the dishes.

Azusa sat down nervously on the edge of Yui's bed and began to fidget around, hands rubbing the hem of the shirt while her eyes darted around the room.

_I must be crazy; I'm not ready for intimacy yet am I? I'm not…but why am I doing this for Yui? I'm not…she said if I want her to stop I can just tell her to stop…she won't get upset about it. Right?_

Azusa fell backwards onto the bed and put her hands on her face, trying everything to calm down. Her heart was beating faster then ever and she couldn't seem to catch her breath, why was so so nervous about this? They had kissed rather passionately before, many times, why was this any different? Well, Azusa could think of a few things that would make kissing much different if it involved touching…certain places. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself once more before she felt the bed dip a little and warm lips capture her own. If there was one thing in the world that could calm her down, it was Yui, strangely enough even if she was the source of the anxiety, her hugs and kisses had this power over the younger guitarist, every time she got a hug, her heart rate would decrease, and those kisses…they were very wonderful Azusa had to admit. And this was just one of those times when, even though they were about to experiment with something new, she needed physical connection. When the kouhai's eyes opened all she saw was a head full of brown hair and lips continued to move firmly against her own before a tongue began to trace her lips. It was hard not to moan softly when she felt Yui's tongue force it's way into her mouth before coaxing her own to join in, slowly but surely Azusa began to rub her tongue against Yui's and tried to move her arms around her girlfriend, but was surprised to find that she couldn't move her arms. They had once again been captured and pinned above her head as Yui pulled away and smirked slyly down at her now panting girlfriend.

"You looked troubled…thought I should do something about that…was that acceptable?" Yui asked as she leaned in and began to kiss along Azusa's jaw, this was new for Azusa, making out was one thing, but actually kissing somewhere other then the lips was very new. But the kouhai couldn't say she didn't like it, in fact as Yui's lips descended further south Azusa let out another moan and she began to blush deeply.

"Oh ho, someone is enjoying this…is it okay if I go a little further?"

Azusa turned her head away from Yui and nodded nervously before she felt lips return to her neck and apply a soft pressure. She wanted to hold onto Yui so badly, but was forced to do the next best thing that came to her mind; she nervously shifted her lower body so she could wrap her legs around Yui's waist causing the older girl to stare down at her with wide eyes before chuckling softly.

"You're very brave Azusa…don't worry…I won't hurt you." Yui whispered as she turned Azusa's head with her nose and pressed their lips together once more. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Yui pulled both her hands back, allowing Azusa's hands to be free, and began trailing them up and down Azusa's sides while gently nibbling on her lower lip. When Azusa felt her hands become free again she instantly reached out and wrapped them around Yui's neck, pulling her closer making sure she didn't break the kiss again, she even pressed herself harder against the kiss, forcing Yui to open her mouth with a gasp and Azusa took advantage of this and slipped her tongue in searching ever corner of her mouth while she began to stroke the back of Yui's neck with a hand. Yui was feel pretty blissful right now, moaning softly as she felt Azusa toy with the hair on the back of her neck before she began to slip her fingers under the fabric of the shirt Azusa wore right above her hip. The younger guitarist began to blush even deeper, if that was even possible, as she realized the shirt had been pushed up so far that her panties were now in plain sight, even more so was the fact that she had her legs still wrapped around Yui's waist as her girlfriend began running her fingers along her stomach, making her tense up. She suddenly broke the kiss and began panting deeply while Yui took this opportunity to see just how sensitive certain places were. Azusa's eyes went wide as she felt Yui take her neck into her mouth and begin to suck on the skin while setting her teeth into it, marking her very easily and even succeeding in making Azusa gasp loudly.

"Y-Yui! Don't! N-No marks!"

But Yui just grinned against the skin before slowly shifting down Azusa's body, as she did this the pigtailed girl watched, body shivering as she tried to decide if this was going farther then she wanted it to before squeaking out as Yui's tongue began to play with her belly button. She reached out to stop Yui but her body seemed to be against Azusa for all she did was grab onto her girlfriend's head and arch as Yui's lips worked wonders on her stomach. She couldn't speak, when she tried all that came out was a strange sounding moan that made her blush as Yui just chuckled against the warm skin of her hip. Yui was moving even further south and Azusa knew she didn't want to go _that _far yet and just was Yui began to pry her legs from around her Azusa quickly regained control of her limbs and curled up into a tight ball, whimpering softly.

Yui was suddenly scared, worried she had gone too far and now Azusa was upset with her. She quickly began to apologize, reaching out to hold the scared kouhai to her body while whispering sweet nothings into her ear while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Azusa…I'm really really sorry. You should have told me to stop…I'm so-"

"*B-Baka! I'm not angry with you…I…I j-just couldn't…talk. It's not your fault." Azusa said as she quickly clutched Yui tightly, burying her face into the crook of her neck, trying to hide her embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry I-I'm so…nervous about going further."

"No. It's okay. I said I can wait remember? I appreciate you trying, you really are very brave Azusa." Yui whispered affectionately while stroking Azusa's lovely black hair. She then tried to think of a way to make Azusa feel better and grinned when an idea struck her.

"Hey, Azusa!"  
"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"…Uhm, sure…where to?"

"There's a new amusement park opening up this weekend and if the snow is all gone before then you and I can go…you know have fun. Would you like that?" Yui asked as she reached out to take Azusa's hands in her own before giving her that innocent smile. Azusa blinked a couple of times before realizing that this was Yui's way of making her forget about the things they did and shook her head while chuckling softly.

"Okay, Yui. I'd like that."

"Yay! I can't wait, I've been wanting to go there for a long time now…"

"*Mou, I should have known you'd actually want to go there and just bribe me to go as a date."

"But, it's a good place for a date too, not just fun times by myself."

Suddenly Azusa gasped and began looking for her phone while Yui sat in silence looking extremely confused.

"What's wrong now?"

"I…forgot…when I left last night to come over I didn't exactly tell my parents I was leaving…I just left a note."

"Eh? Azusa that's…

"I know, shut up! It was very irresponsible of me, but…I had to see you. And now they're probably really angry with me." Azusa whispered as she finally located her phone. She flipped it open to find that she had somehow missed a few of her parent's calls and frowned. "And, looks like they already called a few times…we might not be able to have that date."  
"Aw…can't you compromise?"

"After doing what I did…I'll have to compromise a lot…"

Azusa then regretted turning to face Yui for her girlfriend had put on one of the most pathetic pouty faces she had ever seen and instantly rolled her eyes before playfully pushing Yui over.

"I'll talk to them Yui, but I can't promise anything…"

"Thank yooou, I'd love to go on this date with you…even if it means waiting an extra week or two if you get grounded."

"Thanks for having faith in my compromising skills, Yui."

"What did I say wrong?"

Author Notes: Yes ending on a cliffhanger of sorts. How will Azusa's parents react to her leaving so late at night? Not to mention spending the night at Yui's place? Do they even know she's in a serious relationship now? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! MWAHAHA….I'm insane don't judge me. Oh I know I use a few Japanese words here and there in my chapters, would it make everyone feel better if I put translations of them in the author notes? Or do you understand them? I'll start putting them in the author notes just in case.

*Tamagoyaki is rolled omelets and Miso soup is a type of soup with miso paste…I think correct me if I'm wrong.

Itadakimasu is the formal saying of "Thanks for the food." Always said before meals….I think once again correct me if I'm wrong.

Baka means idiot. XD If you don't know that by now what's wrong with you!

Mou is literally geez.


	4. Amusement Park

Amusement Park Rides

Author Notes: I was a little sloppy with my last chapter, this one will be better I promise…I know a lot of writers plan their works in advance and outline them. I tried that once, but it seemed to make things worse for me. I work better when I have the idea fresh in my mind and I get it out right then and there. So yeah…on with the next chapter.

After a day of visiting with Yui, Azusa finally made the long trip back to her home, fully prepared to take whatever punishment she might receive from her parents. She had finally gotten a hold of them with her cell and she was right, they weren't pleased at all with how she handled the situation of leaving late at night. They had instructed her to come home as soon as possible and not wanting to anger them further Azusa bid farewell to her girlfriend and quickly headed home. Yui did a wonderful job at being a good hostess and even thought Azusa was sure her shoulder would be tender for days, Yui's sudden care made the pain much more tolerable even if they did try to get more intimate.

_I'm such a coward, Yui would never hurt me and yet I treated her like she was going to burn me with fire._ Azusa thought as she walked the snowy roads. Being alone didn't help these thoughts, she was certain now that she wanted to further the relationship, but after the way she had acted she figured maybe a few days had to pass before she brought that subject up again with her girlfriend. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she stepped up to the door of her house and inhaled shakily, she had to take this, she knew she had done wrong and she was going to do whatever it took to let her parents know how sorry she was.

"I-I'm home." Azusa squeaked out nervously as she opened the door and shuffled in. She began to take off her coat and shoes when she heard her father's deep voice from the living room.

"Come here Azusa."

"Y-Yes sir." Azusa mumbled as she slowly walked into the room and stood in front of her parents, both of whom were sitting on the couch, television off staring at her intently.

"Do you understand what you did Azusa? Do you realize how worried we were about you?"

"H-Hai…I'm understand…"  
"Azusa-chan, we know your friends mean a great deal to you, but what if something were to happen to you on your way there? You could have been seriously hurt and we wouldn't have known…"  
"I know mother…I'm sorry."

Azusa didn't like where this was going, at this rate it seemed like she would actually get grounded and miss the date with Yui. However she saw her parents exchange calm looks before her father smiled kindly at her.

"Will you promise not to do that again and just tell us directly next time?"

"E-Eh?"

"Azusa, you're not one to make mistakes like this often and we know you learned your lesson after how nervous you got around us right when you walked in…it's obvious you're sorry for what you did. And since I've never punished you before…why should I start now?"

"R-Really? I'm not going to be grounded?" Azusa said as she small nervous smile made it's way onto her lips. Her father shrugged then looked towards his wife, who was also smiling.

"Azusa-chan, as long as understand why we are upset with you then there is no reason to punish you, however if you do that again we will ground you…do you understand?"

"Hai! I promise I will tell you in person, I'm really sorry…just lately I've been stressed and I wasn't thinking straight." Azusa said softly as she frowned down at the floor while shuffling her feet around. She then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up to see her father staring down at her with those kind eyes before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, just tell us next time."

"I will…I promise father." Azusa said happily as she hugged him back. Once she made amends with her parents she quickly ran up to her room and flopped onto her bed, completely drained from all the anxiety she had felt in the last few days. She pulled out her cell and phoned Yui to tell her the date was still on. After a few rings Yui picked up answering in her normal fashion.

"_Azusa! It's good to hear from you again!"_

"Thank you Yui, I just wanted to call and ask if we were still going to that amusement park this weekend?"

"_Of course, you're not grounded are you? I hope not…I'm sorry if you are I mean…I guess it was my fault…"_  
"Yui, how in the world can it be your fault? You didn't invite me over at one in the morning."

"_I'd say I did if it made things less complicated for you."_

Azusa felt her cheeks heat up a little at that comment and she smiled affectionately before rolling onto her back.

"That's nice to know Yui, but it's not necessary, I'm not grounded, I'm free for whenever you want to go."

"_Really? That's great! Well, it's still too snowy…"_

"I understand, just give me a call whenever you are ready to go…I…I look forward to spending the day with you." Azusa whispered softly as she pulled one of her pillows into her arms and hugged it close while holding the phone closer to her ear. She smiled knowingly as she could literally hear the excitement in Yui's voice as she began to tell Azusa all the plans for the day they would go to the amusement park. She didn't know why, but she loved listening to Yui's voice even if she did go off on random conversations sometimes, it was just nice to listen to her sometimes. She also realized that she could easily fall asleep to Yui's voice and wondered briefly what it would be like to just lay in bed with her and listen to her hum a soft tune. This thought caused her to chuckle into the receiver and caused Yui to stop talking and give a confused noise.

"_Did I say something funny?"_

"No no, I was just thinking about something…"

"_What was that?"_

"Do…you really want to know?"

"_Yes, please!"_

"Ah…well I was thinking about you…humming me to sleep."

"_Oooh, you want me to sing you a lullaby? I can do that for you, I bet I can even get Gitah to sing you to sleep too!"_

Azusa suddenly felt jealously flare through her whole body and she quickly had to calm herself down and try to push those thoughts out of her head.

"_You really are jealous of Gitah aren't you? Snrk!"_

"I am not! And don't laugh at me! It's your fault for being so romantically attached to that instrument!"

"_Ah, you should have told me sooner Azunyan! I would gladly pick you over Gitah any day!"_

"Mou…If you're going to start using my nickname again I'm going to hang up-"

"_Wait don't hang up yet!"_

"Why?"

"_I wanted to tell you something…"_

"Hurry up…"

"_I love you."_

"…I love you too Yui…" Azusa whispered affectionately as she hugged the pillow close once more, pretending it was Yui for a moment before she heard Yui chuckle softly on the other end of the phone.

"_And you wonder why I like to tease you so much…well I'll let you go, but don't forget, we'll go on our date when the snow melts!"_

"Hai hai, I'll see you then Yui…I love you."

"_I love you too Azusa, see you then!"_

Azusa waited until she heard her phone disconnect before flipping her own shut, she then rolled onto her side and began to nuzzle her pillow while thinking about Yui. She may be a bit too formal for her own good, but after being with Yui for a month it seemed some of the airhead's playful and easygoing attitude rubbed off on her. Either that or she was just extremely happy to have found someone to love like Yui. She didn't understand how she went from being nervous around her to being so very happy to have her in the span of a day. She figured it was talking to Yui about all these emotions that helped flush out the negative feelings and replace them with a euphoric feeling that must be what Yui felt almost twenty-four seven. She decided that enough was enough; she had homework to finish and a song to write before she could do anything else that day. Not that it mattered, it was still too snowy to do anything, but she knew it would be gone before tomorrow and school would be opened once again. However, as she did her chores she couldn't help but become excited for her date with Yui.

_I hope it all goes well…_

The next few days passed like a blur for Azusa as she anxiously waited for the date. One the day Yui actually called to say it was a nice day to have the date Azusa almost thought she was dreaming for a moment before pinching herself to make sure she was awake before accepting Yui's invitation. As she was getting ready she didn't realize that Yui had decided to pick her up personally by showing up at her doorstep, more importantly she didn't expect her father to answer the door.

"…You must be….Hirasawa Yui-san?"

"E-Erm, Hai! Nice to meet you Nakano-san." Yui said as she bowed her head nervously. Azusa was so small compared to this man, she couldn't believe they were related, then she noticed his eyes and how they were the same garnet color as Azusa's, the thought made her chuckle inwardly before she pulled up from the bow and smiled.  
"Is it alright for me to come in, it's a little cold outside?"

"Sure, I'll get Azusa for you."

"Thank you very much."

As Azusa's father left her alone Yui began looking around Azusa's house curiously. She had only been there once before when her young kouhai had called about the kitty she was taking care of, but she had been so worried about Azusa she didn't even bother to look around the house at the time. Now that she had a clear mind she could see all the vinyl records that were stored on shelves as well as instruments that obviously didn't belong to her young girlfriend. Yui smiled as she looked at two sets of guitars. One resembling her own guitar while the other was Muttan. She wondered if Azusa's father taught her most of what she knew. Before she could finish that thought though, she heard soft footsteps and Azusa finally appeared coming down the stairs with her father right after her. Yui had to repress a gasp as she noticed that Azusa had fixed her hair in one pony tail high up on the left side of her head and was wearing a very beautiful light blue blouse and jean skirt with black tights underneath that reminded Yui of her own back in her high school days. Azusa smiled at Yui as she walked over to hug her while chuckling.

"You look a little speechless…"

"G-Gomen, I got something in my eyes." Yui said as she pulled away from the hug to rub her eye while smiling playfully. She knew Azusa hadn't told her parents yet about their relationship so she had to tone down the affection, at least till they were out of the house and a block away. Azusa quickly put on her long tan coat and boots before grabbing her money and turning towards her father, giving a respectful bow along with Yui.

"I'll be back home after dinner, I promise."

"Okay, if you need anything call."

"Thank you father."  
"I'll make sure she gets home, Nakano-san! You can count on me!"

"Thank you Hirasawa-san. Have fun."

The two quickly made their way out of the house and down the street before Yui held out her arm to Azusa who instantly took it before blushing deeply at the almost natural action before settling into her girlfriend's side.

"You're father is a very intimidating man, Azusa, I thought I was about to die under his gaze."

"Yeah…my father is pretty intimidating looking, but he is a big softy." Azusa admitted as she pulled away slightly, but still keeping her arm linked with Yui. She figured since she was scared to be more physical with Yui that she could openly try to be more physical with Yui whenever possible, starting with holding hands more and hugging her. Yui seemed to be pleased with any physical contact from the kouhai so Azusa didn't have to work too hard at that.

"My dad is the same, well actually he isn't very intimidating looking...but he is the best dad I can ask for!" Yui exclaimed while walking along happily.

"I think everyone thinks their dad is the best." Azusa replied before she leaned her head on Yui's shoulder, blushing deeply at her own action, which caused Yui to blush as well before smiling fondly.

"By the way…thanks for this…holding my arm and being…close. It's nice."

"Of course, Yui…thank you for putting up with me."

Azusa suddenly felt herself get pulled off to the side and her lips became moist and warm. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was being kissed rather passionately in the middle of an empty alleyway. She wanted to pull away and scold Yui for taking the affection a little too far, but all thought process seemed to stop as Yui ran her tongue along her own. Azusa let out a soft moan before her arms wrapped around Yui's neck, keeping her close while she felt her senpai's arms encircle her waist. Even though she wanted to keep their relationship as quiet as possible, it was hard to argue with Yui's logic and openness. Azusa sometimes wished she could be more open with Yui and just not care about what others said, but it wasn't time yet. Azusa slowly pulled away, but not before giving Yui's upper lip a nip before blushing deeply as her girlfriend gave a pleasant moan after their lips parted.

"Y-Yui…please don't do that...at least not out in the open like that. What if someone saw…?"

"Let them." Yui stated quite plainly. Azusa looked into those suddenly serious eyes and noticed the love that burned for her. Azusa shook her head before leaning up to place another kiss on Yui's lips before pulling away to pull her down the street towards the Amusement Park.

"You amaze me sometimes Yui…but we'll talk about that later. Right now, we should enjoy our date, right?" Azusa said while winking playfully at her girlfriend. Yui was confused for a moment before finally catching on to the fact that Azusa was going to let go today and actually have fun.

"Yes I agree!"

They finally got to the Amusement Park and Azusa was surprised that Yui was going to pay for their tickets as well as pay for food inside, she wondered how Yui got the money but remembered Yui saying she had got a job working part time at a restaurant not far from her apartment. She smiled once more at the fact that Yui had matured a little more in her eyes and allowed her girlfriend to pull her along to begin their day of fun. Just for today, Azusa was going to allow Yui to be as childish as she wanted to while she too would have as much fun as possible.

One of the first things Yui wanted to do was ride one of the roller coasters they had. Azusa was surprised that Yui wanted to ride that first since she had motion sickness, but once the ride started both of them completely forgot everything and just screamed hysterically as the coaster hit speeds neither thought was possible. When the ride ended Azusa was laughing softly while panting after the exertion of all that adrenaline and couldn't help but laugh even more as Yui almost tumbled off the ride, obviously more affected by the twist and turns then she was. Next they decided to do something a little more simple and decided to play the balloon race game. Azusa won only because Yui kept getting distracted by the lights that were surrounding the game. After that Azusa noticed a small shooting game that if you shot the stuffed animal you wanted you got it and she couldn't help but put on a pouty face for Yui after the girl miraculously won one of the stuffed kitty dolls. Yui only smiled and handed it to her girlfriend who hugged it close before reaching out to link her arm once more with Yui's before they walked on to find another ride.

"Which one do you want to ride now Yui? We could do one of the log flumes…or maybe the bumper cars…Yui?" Azusa stopped walking as she noticed Yui's attention was once again somewhere else. Azusa followed her gaze and blushed deeply as she noticed Yui was looking at the tunnel of love.

"Yui…we can't ride that."

"Why not? I can pull off being a guy for you." Yui said as she pulled her hairpins out of her hair and began patting her hair down to make herself look more masculine.

"Y-Yui! Stop it!"

"Call me Yuki-kun!"

"Why that? No! We're not going on th-"

"Too late! I'll pretend to be mute." Yui said in a whisper as she pulled her young kouhai by the arm towards the ride. The man at the ticket booth looked at the two of them, raising an eyebrow a little before shrugging and taking the ticket from Yui and pointed to the next swan available. Yui bowed then pulled Azusa to it helping her inside before sitting down herself. Azusa looked around nervously, noticing a few people staring at her and Yui, but all of them were still smiling and not showing any disgust. Either Yui was able to pull off looking like a boy or no one really didn't care that two girls just got into the same swan. Soon though they were in the tunnel and out of sight of everyone.

"See, that wasn't too bad now was it? I fooled everyone!" Yui said proudly before putting an arm around Azusa's shoulders while the younger girl hugged the plush kitty closer.

"Or no one cared…either way don't do that again, nearly gave me a heart attack." Azusa whispered as she looked around the very pink tunnel. She had never been in one of these things before and wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, Azusa, how long do you think this ride is?" Yui asked, arm tightening around her shoulder. Azusa blushed as she looked up at Yui nervously; she knew where her girlfriend was going with this.

"I…don't know Yui…it may be a little too short…it may be-mmph!" She found herself getting cut off as Yui pulled her into another passionate lip lock. Yui seemed to be very good at catching her off guard with her kisses, but even more surprising was once those lips touched Azusa's all protests died. Azusa gasped softly as she felt Yui's hands side down her back to clutch her hips before her own hands began to side up and down Yui's front, sliding over her stomach before going back up over her breast to slide around her neck. Azusa's eyes closed tightly as she felt Yui force her tongue into her mouth and began exploring hurriedly while her hands began to slide even lower, stroking her legs through the tights. All the things Yui was doing was causing a haze to fog Azusa's mind and all she could think about was how perfect Yui's tongue felt against her own. However, Azusa could feel the ride slowing down and she began to blush heavily as she quickly pulled away from Yui to survey her surroundings. They were still in the tunnel of love, but the ride was just stopping right in the middle of it.

"W-What the-mmphmm!" Azusa frowned a little as Yui cut her off once again with another kiss before she pulled back forcefully and put a hand between her and Yui's lips. "Will you stop that, if you haven't noticed the ride stopped."

"I noticed, but that gives us more time to kiss…I like your kisses." Yui said as she grabbed Azusa's hand and a sly smirk appeared on her lips. She began passionately kiss Azusa's palm, making her younger girl's face light up with a bright blush.

"Y-Yui?" Azusa whimpered out, but it didn't seem to phase Yui at all who was now pulling one of Azusa's fingers into her mouth, setting her teeth into the digit before running her tongue along the tip, looking as sexual as she possibly could. And poor Azusa was weak to her affections, each lick caused the blush to deepen and her breathing to get even more labored. In fact, Azusa was so distracted by what Yui was doing neither of them noticed the ride start up again and this time it stopped at the end. Only after one of the customers coughed irritably into his hand did Azusa jump away from Yui and she quickly apologized before pulling Yui out of the swan and away from the ride.

"Mou Yui, I wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Didn't you like it?" Yui asked as she grinned happily at her embarrassed girlfriend. Azusa sighed softly before hugging the kitty plushie close to her before mumbling softly against it.

"Eh? What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I said…yes I did."

Yui chuckled before pulling her girlfriend to the next ride. Azusa had to admit, even though Yui had tried to make her more open about their relationship, she couldn't deny what she felt any longer. She would make sure to show Yui just how much she appreciated everything later tonight.

Author notes: Whew, this one was a long one. Had to research amusement park rides and now I kinda wanna go back to an amusement park just to ride some XD I haven't been in years. I wanted to point out that I picture Azusa's hairstyle looking kind of like Listen!Azusa's hairstyle for this chapter when she comes down from her room to meet Yui. Just wanted to point that out, other then that I don't really have much to say on this chapter, hope you guys are enjoying these…I hope this one isn't as sloppy as the last as well. ^_^


	5. Commitments

Commitments

Author Notes: Once again I don't own K-ON, wish I did, but eh can't have everything, ne? Also very happy this story is so popular, but it is nearing it's end. No worries though, I plan on doing more. No details yet as to what I have in mind. Also, I want to note this story is separate from Accelerando so, please don't think of them as the same story! I say this so I can put in lemony goodness and not have it interfere with the time line of Accelerando.

"Come on in Azusa, I know we just ate, but would you like some tea or cake?" Yui asked as she opened the door to her apartment. Azusa followed her girlfriend inside and chuckled softly as Yui quickly took off her coat and shoes and made her way to the kitchen.

"Sure, Yui, that sounds great." Azusa shut the door before too much of the cold got in and began to take off her own coat and shoes before thinking back on her day. It was nearly seven at night already and they had spent the entire day at that Amusement Park. After the little event at the Tunnel of Love, Yui dragged Azusa to a few more rides before taking her to the restaurant near by. They ate and chatted about their week and school before Yui invited Azusa to stay over for the night once more. Of course Azusa phoned her parents this time and asked for permission, which they allowed, thankfully. That was when Yui suggested they watch a movie and eat some cake, Azusa couldn't say no to such an innocent suggestion when she had plans of her own for tonight. She had been mentally preparing herself for tonight and couldn't help but be a little nervous as she sat down at the heated kotatsu. Yui had done so much for her today; it was time she paid her back. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts as Yui sat a plate down in front of her with some of Ui's delicious cake before sitting beside Azusa, her legs going under the blankets of the kotatsu.

"You know what I heard from Ui the other day?" Yui said as she picked up her own plate of cake and began to eat it. Azusa tilted her head as she listened to her girlfriend talk before humming out a response while eating her own cake.

"I heard she's dating now, though she hasn't told me who yet…do you think they are serious?"

This question almost caused Azusa to choke on her piece of cake. Ui was dating? How come she hadn't heard anything about this? Ui was her best friend and they usually told each other their secrets…Azusa shook her head of the negative thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Well…that's good for her, she was probably getting lonely after you left for college."

"Yeah, I still wish I knew who it was though, Ui said I knew them…oh well, she'll tell me when she's ready, or she'll tell you first then you can tell me!" Yui exclaimed before rubbing her cheek against Azusa's affectionately.

"Yui, I'm not going to tell you unless she tells me it's okay…" Azusa replied before pulling away from the affections.

"Aw, you're no fun Azusa." Yui whimpered out before she and Azusa finished up their cakes and she picked up the plates and took them back to the kitchen.

"What do you feel like watching Azusa? Something funny? Romantic? Or a Horror?"

Azusa thought about this for a moment, wondering if she should get Yui into the mood with a romantic movie. After all, a horror movie would just make it impossible to sleep at night and a comedy would just ruin the mood she had set herself in.

"How about something romantic." Azusa finally suggested before Yui returned to the living room. She nodded and began to search her DVD collection for something romantic to watch. Azusa couldn't help but let her eyes wonder as Yui got down on her knees to look. It was an odd feeling, realizing she was checking her girlfriend out, but she didn't freak out like before. All that mentally preparing seemed to work wonders on calming her poor little heart of all the nervousness she was feeling days before. But soon Yui was sitting next to her once more flipping the DVD on before lifting her arm, offering Azusa a place to lean against, which the kouhai took without hesitation, leaning against her senpai while she felt Yui's arm go around her shoulder to hold her in place. The movie was sweet and very romantic and even came with a sex scene that was a little awkward for both Azusa and Yui, but it seemed as though Yui watched intently, as if learning from the movie. Azusa caught this but decided not to say anything and even as the movie ended Yui obviously brushed off the movie rather easily before stretching.

"Mmm, well that was fun, I think I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever you want to do, Azusa. Unless you want to join me-"  
"I'll wait for you." Azusa quickly said, blushing deeply at the thought of that hot water running down Yui's body.

"Mou, okay." With that said Yui was up and in her bathroom, leaving Azusa to think about how she could surprise Yui with her newfound boldness, well mostly bold. She was still really nervous about going through with this, but she knew Yui deserved something in return for all the things she had done for her. Azusa still couldn't come up with any good ideas, that is till she heard Yui start to hum U&I in the shower. As if drawn in by the song itself, Azusa pushed her ear against the door to the bathroom and closed her eyes as she listened to the gentle voice of her girlfriend. She remembered when Yui wrote those lyrics and originally everyone in the club had thought Yui wrote it for Ui, but after dating her for a month, Azusa realized that Yui had wrote that for everyone she was close to, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, even Azusa, herself. Yui really was an amazing person, so kind, optimistic, and light hearted, and Azusa was still having troubles thinking of a proper way to repay her girlfriend for everything she had done. She finally got an idea though and grinned a little at how cliché it may seem, but it would work.

Yui finally got out of the shower and put on her night clothing, which was just a plain pink t-shirt and pink night pants, and walked out into the living room and began to scan the area for Azusa. When she couldn't find her she became slightly confused. She was planning on staying the night right?

"Azusa?" Yui called out as she looked towards the bedroom, wondering if she was already in bed asleep. She heard someone call out to her and grinned when she realized Azusa was in the bedroom and made her way to it, however the sight inside was enough to make Yui's heart stop a full beat and her face to become as red as a tomato. Azusa was lying on the bed on her side staring at Yui as she walked in and was in nothing but the long green shirt and her panties and her hair was also down instead of in that ponytail. She was blushing just as much as Yui, however there was a sly smile on her face that seemed pretty confident, as if she had made up her mind a long time ago that she was going to go through with this. She beckoned Yui to the bed with one finger and Yui was instantly on the bed and still staring in awe at how sexy her girlfriend was being.

"Yui, I know last time we tried this…I got a little too scared. But after thinking about everything you've done for me, including everything before we even started dating, I wanted to repay you." Azusa said in a low whispered as she sat up and crawled on all fours towards Yui, reaching up to run her fingers through those brown locks before her hand came to rest on the back of Yui's neck. Yui's breath became more and more labored as she licked her ever drying lips before finding the voice to speak.

"I…Azusa…you don't h-have to do this…if you're not ready-"

"Shh…I _am_ ready…are you?" Azusa purred out as she pulled Yui into a rather passionate and deep kiss. As soon as the kiss started Yui instantly wrapped her arms around her cute little kouhai and pulled her even closer so their bodies were touching in every way possible as they began exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Once Azusa got over the idea that Yui would hurt her in some way, being intimate didn't seem as scary, in fact as the kiss started to get more and more wild and passionate she could easily feel her restraints snapping under each stroke of Yui's tongue. She did jump however when she felt Yui's warm hands glide up her leg to her thigh were the shirt sat and couldn't stop a shiver that ran up her spine as Yui began pushing the shirt up. She felt Yui break the kiss and began to nuzzle her cheek before whispering softly into her ear with such care that she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a girlfriend like Yui.

"If you want me to stop…just say so. I will."

"Don't worry Yui…I'm ready this time…I won't be stopping you." Azusa whispered back before reaching out to grab Yui's shirt, pulling it up slowly before giving her senpai a shy look. Yui chuckled at this and raised her arms up to help Azusa pull the shirt over her head. Azusa then tossed the article of clothing to the ground and stared at Yui's bare top, it seemed as though her girlfriend didn't put on a bra after showering and Azusa could feel even more blood rush to her head as she stared at the skin. Yui reached out and began to caress Azusa's cheek, coaxing her back to a semi-conscious state before gripping both her hands and guiding them to her breast.

"It's okay. You can touch."

Azusa was pretty sure her face was going to explode as soon as her tiny hands were pressed against her girlfriend's chest, but after some gentle and reassuring kisses from Yui she began to cup and massage the two mounds curiously, seeing what felt good. After fondling them curiously, Azusa began to run her fingers along the buds of nerves, testing how sensitive they were before rolling them between her fingers. As she did this, she noticed Yui's breathing get heavier and she began to moan softly with each movement. Azusa smiled a little more as she became a little more comfortable with doing this before she felt Yui begin to tug at the shirt she had put on.

"May I see?" Yui asked breathlessly. Azusa knew that after what Yui did, there was no way she could deny the request, so she nodded firmly and helped Yui pull the shirt off her body and blushed deeply as she watched her girlfriend toss the shirt to the floor before looking over her. Yui may have been topless, but Azusa didn't wear a bra either and all she was in just her panties. Yui seemed to like what she saw and began to run her hands along Azusa's body, starting from her shoulders and working down all the way to her legs. As Yui caressed her body, Azusa couldn't stop her body from arching towards the touch and surprised herself as she moaned a little louder as those hands slide over her tiny chest. As if noticing this, Yui slide her hands back up her lean stomach to her breasts and began to caress them curiously.

"Are you very sensitive here Azusa? Does it feel good when I do this?" Yui asked as she began to flick and roll the bud of nerves between her fingers, she grinned widely as she felt Azusa arch once more to her touch and tilt her head back to give a rather cute little moan while her hands came up to grip Yui's wrists tightly.

"Y-Yui…" She whispered out as she shifted closer to her girlfriend. Yui knew that after tonight she would be able to do more with Azusa once she figured out her sensitive points, and tonight she was going to find them all. She was happy to know that Azusa was sensitive around her chest, but after playing with them for a little while longer Yui began to slide her hands back down Azusa's sides and almost laughed out loud as the kouhai gave a whine at the lose of the lovely affections. Soon, Yui placed her lips on Azusa's neck and began to gentle bite down on the skin while she stroked her stomach before pushing her over so she was lying on her back. Yui then sat up and began to remove her pants so she could join Azusa in being all bare except for panties. Once Yui was she got on all fours above the stunned kouhai and grinned playfully down at her before lowering her self down to continue kissing and biting a trail from Azusa's neck to her breasts, she stopped there for a while to tongue at the bud of nerves, earning a yelp of pleasure from the young guitarist before moving further and further south. But before Yui could even get close to the panty line she felt a hand on her head and she looked up to see Azusa staring down at her.

"Yui…can we both…take off our panties together…I'll feel more comfortable if it was at the same time." At the request Yui nodded and rolled off Azusa's body before the both of them sat up. They stared at each other lovingly before Yui reached out to grab a hold of Azusa's panties before Azusa caught on to what she wanted to happen and reached out to take a whole of Yui's. They both pulled down, removing the last article of clothing at the same time before tossing it to the side. Now they were both naked save for the bright blushes on both their faces as they began to scan each other's body. This was a new way of seeing Yui for Azusa; they may have seen each other naked before, but not like this, not in an intimate way. Azusa covered her hot cheeks with her hands and gasped softly as she felt Yui kiss her once more before pulling back to give her a reassuring smile.

"You're really pretty Azusa."

That one simple statement was enough to make Azusa's eyes water but her own statement was swallowed by another kiss and they both fell onto their sides in a tangle of limbs. Hands began to caress bare skin curiously was both Yui and Azusa felt the new territory that was bared only for each other, Azusa was always curious about this part of life, but never thought she'd see it so soon and with her first crush. However, it seemed perfect, Yui was just as curious as her after all, maybe even more so. Soon Azusa found herself on her back once more and Yui was staring down at her intently.

"Can I…"

"You don't have to ask to do anything Yui…just…do whatever you…want to do. I'm fine with whatever." Azusa whispered shyly. Yui smiled before leaning in to kiss Azusa on the lips briefly before moving between Azusa's legs. Yui wanted to see Azusa's special spot up close, wanted to see what she was dealing with and was very curious since she hadn't seen this spot up close before. She could feel Azusa shaking as she reached explore the skin and gasped herself as she felt how warm and slick the place was.

Azusa, however, was resisting the urge to close her legs once Yui was staring at her most precious spot and as soon as her girlfriend started touching that spot she had to bring a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying out. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was when someone else touched her down there, after all she wasn't the type to explore herself much, but when she touched herself it felt nothing like how it felt when Yui touched the area. She couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping her lips as Yui began to rub the area with one finger and couldn't stop her back from arching, it felt odd not having any control over what her body did, but she couldn't deny that whatever Yui was doing, it felt good.

Yui's eyes were no longer on Azusa's spot, but was watching her facial expressions as she began to push the digit into the opening, she watched with fascination as Azusa's face contorted with a little bit of pain at first since she had never penetrated herself before then smiled as pleasure washed over the features as soon as Yui started pressing against the walls of that special spot, searching for whatever felt good. Azusa's hips suddenly began to move on their own accord as Yui's finger began searching for the spot that was really drive her over the edge, but right now all she could do was moan out and buck her hips while her hands reached behind her for the pillow. Yui was grinning affectionately as she watched her girlfriend's body buck towards her finger before she moved up slightly and began to kiss Azusa's stomach while pushing her finger deeper before finding a spot that felt slightly different, as she pressed this spot Azusa's cries of pleasure got louder and her stomach rippled a little under the kisses. Yui knew she found something that would help push Azusa over the edge and began stroking the spot over and over again, getting harder and more firm with each stroke. Azusa could no longer hold in her moans and she couldn't stop her body from rocking back and forth against Yui's hand, and before she knew it her whole body had tensed up and she was reduced to just yelling Yui's name over and over again as she felt wave upon wave of pleasure wash over her tiny body. Yui continued to prod that spot, prolonging Azusa's climax as long as possible before finally allowing Azusa to come down from her high. She pull the digit out of Azusa and blushed a little before looking around. She had no idea what to do now; she couldn't just wipe her fingers off on her sheets. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Azusa reached up with what little strength she had left and pulled Yui's finger to her mouth and began suckling the wetness off it. Yui's eyes went wide at this action, but as soon as Azusa let her finger go she leaned down and kissed her firmly, showing her a little more love before allowing her to rest, hands content to just stroking her new lover's shivering body.

"That looked good Azusa…I didn't hurt you did I?" Yui asked as she began to kiss Azusa's sweat covered neck.

"H-Hai…that was…wonderful." Azusa whispered, still out of breath from the event that had just passed before she turned to Yui and kissed her once more. "Mm…I don't know…if I can repay the favor."

Yui chuckled and wrapped her arms around Azusa, holding her tightly before kissing her hair.

"It's okay, you can rest up. There's always tomorrow you know...you can repay me then." Yui purred out seductively before she felt Azusa nip her throat.

"I'll tell you one thing though…you were great. I'm surprised you knew what you were doing." Azusa said as she snuggled into Yui's bare arms.

"Honestly, I had no idea. You were moaning so I couldn't have been doing too bad."

Azusa laughed softly feeling a little stronger now that she had time to recover from the intense pleasure Yui had allowed her to feel. So once she was sure she wasn't going to fall asleep she quickly turned Yui onto her back and smirked down at her, eyes smoldering with passion. Yui's eyes were wide at the sudden turn of events before grinning back at her lover.

"Oh ho…looks like someone isn't as tired as she thought she was…"

"Hai…and that someone is going to repay you for everything you just did…prepare yourself."

"Eh? What do you me-mmph!"

Yui's sentence was cut short as Azusa pulled her into a passionate kiss, tongue swirling in her mouth dominantly while her hands began to slide up and down Yui's body, caressing out soft moans before she pulled away to bite into Yui's neck, causing the older girl to gasp. She wanted to mark Yui, and she boldly marked her in a place where everyone could see. She didn't care though; she wanted people to know that Yui was hers. This thought caused Azusa to chuckle inwardly before licking the spot she bit while her hands began to spread Yui's legs. As Azusa made her way down Yui's body, the lead guitarist sat up to watch her the kouhai make her way to the spot between her legs and couldn't help but blush even more as Azusa began to stroke the area.

"Hmm…what should I do Yui? I could do what you did, but I…kind of want to try something different." Azusa whispered as she smirked slyly up at Yui before she used both hands to spread Yui, she looked over the spot curiously before her mouth began to water in anticipation. She couldn't believe this was the first thing she was going to do, but at the same time, she was looking forward to it.

"I wonder what you taste like Yui…"

"What I taste like?...Azusa what are you doin-A-Ah!" Yui moaned out loudly as she felt Azusa's tongue began to lick her core. Yui had explored herself before, but only with her fingers, to feel Azusa, _her_ Azusa, lick her in such a way made her reach out to clutch that silky raven colored hair and unintentionally buck towards the lips that were working on her precious spot. Azusa moaned against Yui as her tongue worked harder and faster to get deeper into Yui while her hands held onto her girlfriend's hips, trying to control them a little, but she knew it was going to be hard to keep Yui from bucking if it was causing her this much pleasure. Azusa knew one thing though that was for certain, Yui did have an interesting taste, bitter yet sweet. She could easily get use to doing this every once in a while. Soon though she could hear Yui frantically calling her name over and over, breathlessly, and the grip on her hair getting a little harsher while her hips moved faster against her tongue. Yui was about to hit her peak and Azusa replaced her lips with her fingers while moving to suck on the bud of nerves near the top of Yui's opening. This seemed to work even better, for Yui tensed up greatly and a loud moan escaped her as she hit her own climax. Yui rode out her pleasure as long as Azusa would allow her before the kouhai pulled away all together and began to lick her fingers of the wetness before smiling shyly at her lover.

"Mm…that wasn't too bad. I can honestly say I look forward to doing that again." Azusa whispered out as she moved to lie down on Yui's sweat covered body, giving her another kiss before she felt Yui's arms hug her close.

"…You're sweaty…you need a shower." Yui replied as she began to grin. "Would you like to take another one with me?"

Azusa inhaled deeply before smiling affectinately. She leaned up to kiss Yui passionately before rolling out of bed and began walking to the bathroom, swaying her nude hips as she did.

"Sure, Yui. I'll get it started."

Yui was instantly up and following her, knowing that this could only bring more wonderful things. It was going to be a long night indeed, and for once Azusa didn't worry about what was going to come from it, all she knew was she was going to spend it with the most wonderful person in the world.

Author Notes: I can't believe I just wrote a second lemony story. **Blush** I swear Yui and Azusa just love doing this to me, I try to be good but nooo Yui's just so devilishly innocent that it just seems to happen naturally. Gah, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Is it tasteful? I don't like not being tasteful with sexual things…please tell me how you felt about this chapter and look for the next one, the next chapter should be the last and I should be able to work some more on "We All Float Along" after as well as start my new fanfic that will feature all the couples as well as my Oc…again OC won't be a main character, but she'll be there whenever Azusa is doing club activities. Anyways, reviews are always nice, and I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this little piece of lemony-goodness. Again tell me if it was tactful and if I made any errors. Heart you guys!


	6. Give Me A Crescendo

Give Me A Crescendo

Author Notes: Yes, this is the final chapter on this story; no I'm not done writing about the two of them or other couples from K-ON. I have many other stories in mind as well as maybe writing a sequel to this story. So don't be sad! Enjoy this final chapter and be prepared for more later.

Steam filled the bathroom as Azusa turned the shower on, as she waited for the water to heat up a little more she could feel Yui move behind her before arms wrapped around her waist, lips began caressing the back of her neck while hands slid up and down her bare sides. Not even five minutes ago they had 'made love,' and that thought alone was enough to caused Azusa's brain to turn to jelly. She chuckled softly to herself as Yui pulled her into the shower before sighing happily as the hot water began to soothe her aching body. She was about to tell Yui something when she noticed how misted her girlfriend's eyes were.

"Yui? Are you okay?" Azusa asked as she gentle pushed her girlfriend against the wall of the shower and began trailing kisses against her throat. This seemed to pull Yui out of her thoughts and she began to moan softly while reaching up to wrap her arms around her lover's tiny waist.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I was just thinking how beautiful you looked." Yui whispered affectionately while her eyes closed as Azusa continued to kiss and bite a trail down her neck to her collar. Azusa's face went red at the compliment but she smiled against Yui's skin before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you…you're beautiful too you know." Azusa replied before leaning up to capture Yui's lips in another sweet kiss, she felt like they shared many kisses today and wondered briefly why she was so afraid of becoming more intimate with Yui, she pushed the thought out of her mind however as Yui began to stroke the inside of her mouth with her tongue. It seemed that Azusa's body was much more sensitive in the shower then when they first did it for as soon as Yui's hands began to wondered she was already arching against the touch, giving pleasant moans while rubbing her tongue against Yui's. Soon Yui pulled away and her smile grew as she turned Azusa around so she had her back against the wall now and Yui began to kiss down towards her hips. Azusa placed her hands on the wall to steady herself as she felt Yui kneel down in front of her and couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips once more as Yui began to kiss around that special area.

"It's not fair, you got to taste yourself and me, I think it's only fair that I get a taste this time…don't you agree?" Yui asked as she began to stroke the sensitive spot with two fingers, watching in fascination, as Azusa's hips would press down against them each time she moved her fingers.

"A-Ah…Yui…do w-whatever you want…mmph..." Azusa whimpered out as she put a hand to her mouth, trying to silence her moans since they were amplified because of the shower walls. Even though she was all right with being more open with Yui, she didn't want people to know about what they did in private. But Yui had other plans in mind, she loved Azusa's voice and she was going to make it very difficult for the younger guitarist to keep herself quiet. Yui smirked a little more as she nudged one of Azusa's legs over her shoulder while her hand began stroking her girlfriend's thighs before spreading her core. She looked over the spot curiously once more before leaning in to trail her tongue against it. She felt Azusa shake against the touch then had to suppress a giggle as Azusa squeaked out as her tongue flicked over the nub of nerves before returning to the core.

"Come on Azusa, let me hear your voice~" Yui sung out playfully while she began focusing more and more on the opening while she thumbed the cluster of nerves at the top. All sorts of feelings once again assaulted Azusa as her body began to thrust against Yui and her leg tightened around her shoulder.

"I….I c-can't! A-Ah!" Azusa moaned out as she felt Yui lick deeper and deeper, reaching her inner most core almost barely but still enough to cause the poor kouhai to completely lose control of all actions her body was doing. She gave up trying to hold her voice in and used her hands to reach out to clutch a hand full of Yui's hair while tossing her head back to let her voice echo through the bathroom as she began bucking furiously. Yui hand to reach up with both hands to hold onto Azusa's hips, trying to steady her a little more so she could work on licking at that lovely spot, which tasted wonderful to Yui, then again everything about Azusa was wonderful and she knew she would love it. But soon she could feel Azusa's body tense around her and she felt her lover tug on her hair before letting out a beautiful, but loud moan of pleasure as she hit her peak for the second time that night. Yui happily cleaned her up with her tongue before putting Azusa's leg back down so she could slide back up her girlfriend's body to give her an affectionate kiss.

"Mmm, I was right, you do taste good." Yui purred out as she licked Azusa's top lip. She almost laughed at how blissful Azusa looked, so out of breath and eyes half-lidded with pleasure, but decided to just shower her lover with affectionate kisses before the girl finally responded by kissing back. Soon though Azusa had to lean against Yui for support, as her body was so tired from all the pleasure it had received that it almost couldn't hold her up anymore.

"Azusa? Did I wear you out?" Yui asked as she held the kouhai up, trying to keep her from falling. Azusa only nodded before pulling away slightly to look into her senpai's chocolate colored eyes.

"I think…if we want to get clean…you better do it now. I'm…really tired." Azusa admitted finally, cheeks turning a cute pinkish color. Yui finally giggled at how cute her girlfriend was being before reaching out to grab the soap.

"Okay, Azusa, I'll wash you~" Azusa sat down on one of the bath seats Yui had and began to relax as Yui scrubbed her back, taking her time just massaging the muscles while cleaning the skin. Azusa couldn't believe how lucky she was, not only was Yui still the Yui she fell in love with back in high school, but she had matured so much over the few months she had been out of school and in college that it just made the kouhai fall even more in love with the older girl. Soon though she was pulled out of her thoughts once more as Yui's hands moved to the front of her body, cleaning her stomach and chest while giving her ear a playful nibble.

"O-Oi, enough of that!" Azusa yelled playfully as she leaned back against Yui the both of them chuckling softly while Yui continued to clean everything she could reach with Azusa in her arms. Once she was done with the skin, Yui took out some shampoo and began to lather up Azusa's lovely black hair.

"Have I told you I love your hair?" Yui asked as she began to stroke her girlfriend's scalp causing the younger of the two to suddenly mewl like a kitten before she leaned against the hand, eyes shut as a blissful expression appeared on her face.  
"Mmm…no you haven't…" Azusa whispered out as she began to breath in and out deeply, it felt like she could easily fall asleep to Yui caressing her head like she was, but her eyes opened as she felt Yui pull away to hold in a giggle.

"What?"

"You…you really are a little kitten, aren't you?" Yui asked as she began to rinse out Azusa's hair.

"I-I am not! It just felt good!" Azusa pouted cutely before she snatched the shampoo bottle from Yui's hand and smirked playfully at her. "Your turn, Yui-_senpai_."

Yui raised an eyebrow as Azusa said this, but couldn't help but grin and sat down on the seat Azusa was sitting on before turning her back to her kouhai.

"Whenever you're ready, koneko-chan~"

Azusa huffed softly before lathering up Yui's hair, she used her fingers to scrub at her lover's head, getting it as clean as she could and smiled as Yui began to make soft noises of pleasure while leaning against her hands.

_Look whose the kitten now…oh well, I won't tease her like she teases me…mainly because I think she is really cute when she acts like this._ Azusa thought as she continued to wash Yui's hair before finally rinsing it out. She then grabbed the bar of soap and began to massage and clean every inch of her lovely senpai's skin. Yui seemed to enjoy the washing greatly for she looked like she had fallen asleep where she sat and Azusa almost panicked at the thought of having to physically carry Yui out, but once she stopped washing Yui's eyes opened up and she looked over her shoulder bashfully at Azusa.

"That felt wonderful…I almost fell asleep."

"I know, I was worried that I'd have to carry you to bed."

"…I can carry you to bed."

"W-What, no t-that isn't necessary Yui." Azusa stuttered as she blushed deeply at Yui, who continued to smile innocently as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"You are just too cute…shall we dry off now and go to bed?" Yui asked while embracing Azusa in a warm and affectionate hug. As Azusa settled into the arms of the one she loved she nodded against the skin before replying.

"Yeah…"

After washing each other and drying off the two of them headed to bed, Azusa got in first and got comfortable as Yui turned off all the lights in the apartment before coming back into the bedroom to join her. She flopped down and sighed happily as she felt the blankets get pulled up to her chin before arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to Azusa and gave her a gentle kiss before smiling.

"Thank you, for everything you did for me today Azusa. I'm really happy you…I'm happy we…" Yui seemed to stumble over her words before Azusa caught onto what she was trying to say and reached out to cup the older girl's cheek, silencing her with a kiss, before speaking softly.

"Of course, Yui. Thank you for being patient with me."

"That's my line Azusa~" Yui whined out playfully before snuggling into Azusa's still nude body.

"Hey Azusa?"

"Yes?"

"About moving in with me…do you think…you can even though you're still in high school?" The question made Azusa think for a moment before she smiled slightly and kissed Yui's forehead gently.

"I'm sorry Yui, but I'm pretty sure my parents want me staying at home till school's over with…but I'll visit as often as I can. However, with all the exams I have to take to get into your college as well as working on the new songs for the Light Music Club, it'll probably be a little difficult for me to visit…"

"I'll visit you then, would that be okay?" Yui asked as she wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist and began to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"Sure…I am always happy when you come visit me. Maybe then you can meet our new drummer." Azusa said as she chuckled.

"That's true. We should all get together and come up with one big song, all of us, old Light Music Club and new Light Music Club."

"You mean a collaboration?"

"Yeah, that."

Azusa thought about that for a moment and smiled at the idea before nodding softly against Yui.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

"Hehe, thank you~ now, how about we get some sleep, you must be so tired after all I did to you." Yui purred out seductively while gently nibbling on the vain of Azusa's neck making the kouhai blush more.

"Mou, and it seems like you haven't lost any energy at all…I can barely move thanks to you."

"Gomen gomen, but you're just so cute when you're in so much pleasure."

"Hai hai…go to sleep silly, enough of your perverted talk."

"It's not perverted talk, it's true!"

The next day came too quickly for the two lovers, since neither one of them wanted to part from the other, but after breakfast Azusa had to pack up and leave for home, but not without a goodbye kiss and the promise to call at least once a day. She made it home without any problems said hello to her parents then went right into her room to practice her guitar a little before doing homework. She knew she was being selfish, but she truly missed being with Yui after spending an entire day with the guitarist, but knew that they needed their space as well after all distance did make the heart grow fonder. After an hour of guitar practice Azusa sat down to do her schoolwork when her phone started to ring. She picked it up quickly after looking to see who it was.

"Hello Sawako-sensei."

"_Ah, good I was worried you'd still be with Yui-chan."_

"How did you know I was-"

"_I have my resources, anyways, I was calling to talk to you about your ideas for the new Light Music Club, have you got your song done yet?"_

"Actually I just finished working on the guitar part, I was going to have Mio-senpai help me with the rest…why do you ask?"

"_Well, we need to keep up with the tradition of dressing up, so I have a few choices I want you to look at sometime-"  
"_I think school uniforms are okay." Azusa quickly said, cutting off her teacher as she felt the blood rush to her face at the thought of having to wear another ridiculous outfit.

"_Why, they are so boring, plus you'd raise your audiences attendance if you wore something other then just your school uniforms. Please! Just look at them at least?"_

"Fine! I'll look at them tomorrow."

"_Thank you! Oh also don't forget to turn in the stage usage form-"  
_"Hai, I got it done already sensei, I'm not Ritsu-senpai so you don't have to worry about forms not being filled out." Azusa said irritably before she began to lean against her hand. She really was feeling a little lonely now that Yui wasn't around her. So lonely, that the rest of the conversation with Sawako was a blur and when she began doing her homework all she could think about was how much she missed being with Yui. She sighed softly as she tried to push the thoughts of her senpai out of her mind before giving up and decided to phone her to see how she was doing. After a few rings the older guitarist picked up and Azusa couldn't help but smile as she could feel the happiness radiating from the phone.

"_Azusa~ I knew you'd call sometime today! I miss you!"_ Yui's voice could easily be heard from the receiver, but Azusa couldn't care less if she was being loud, she was just happy to hear that voice once more.

"Yeah, I kind of got a little lonely…thought I'd give you a call and see what you were doing."

"_Oh well, I am looking through cook books to see what to make for supper tonight, then I was going to work on homework and house cleaning before supper…then after supper go to bed."_

Azusa rolled her eyes playfully as she listened to Yui give her step by step what she had planned for the rest of the day. Azusa was instantly calmed by the soothing voice of her lover that she began to work on her homework as Yui ranted about how much she missed Azusa and all the things she was planning on doing that night and tomorrow.

"_-Oh I'm also going to visit you tomorrow after school."_

"What? You are?"

"_Yeah, Sawa-chan invited me-"_

Suddenly it all made sense to poor Azusa, whose eyes went wide when she realized what her teacher was doing.

"T-That's okay Yui, you don't have to come over and visit!"

"_Aw, are you nervous about me seeing you in the outfits she has? You shouldn't I've seen you naked that should be more embarrassing."_

"Yui!"

Author Note: This chapter was mainly for the people who wanted the shower scene. XD Which I enjoyed writing, I love sexy shower scenes, every hot fanfic needs at least one sexy shower scene…anyways, so this fanfic is now completed! First multichapter fanfic I ever completed that was actually more then 10k words. I'm very proud of myself, and I have so many people to thank, everyone that reviewed this and my other stories, just thank you for your support and kind words. They were honestly what kept me writing. Thank you for all your kind words and advice and for catching my mistakes and helping me to better myself. I promise not to disappoint with my next fanfic of these two, since they are all that is on my mind right now, and I hope you'll continue to support me with your wonderful reviews! Thank you once again for reading this and keep an eye out for my next new fanfic. Oh and for those who asked, yes Ui is dating Mugi right now in this fanfic, but Yui and Azusa don't know yet…maybe in the sequel they'll find out. ^_~


End file.
